Halkegenization Arc
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: Kazuto can finaly be with Asuna, has school with his friends and work is literaklly a game... all goes in his favor until he gets summoned in another world by a mini sized witch - Wand and all! - to be made into a glorified slave. Even wierder still Kazuto is stuck into his Gun Gale Online avatar with his Faerie wings and magic and the sword skills the has learned in Aincrad.
1. Chapter 1

This crossover story starts at the episode 2 season 3 of the Familiar of Zero anime and of Sword Art Online light novels until the bidenning of the Aliciazation Arc.

..0.

Louise and Siesta ran as far as they could.

Louise had acted stupidly. She had distanced herself from the safety of the carriage and the protection of Agnes, Siesta and Saito because of a simple fight. Well, simple... There was nothing simple about the familiar contract runes disappearing from Saito's hand after he had died in battle against a thousand enemy troups and been resurected by a stranger. The fact that they fought in itself was a common happening between the familiar an dits master, to the point that nobody paid attention to her when she walked away. Nobody except Siesta who had started needling at her feelings for her apparently, ex-familiar..

And that's when she came. The mysterious women knew her name and identity as a Void Mage, a secret closely guarded by Princess Henrietta herself. Worse, she had implied there was more than one and the runes shining on her forehead had made Louise feel dread.

The women whose name she did not know had incited Louise to use her void magic by menacing her with summoned wolves and, when she had done so, had had one of them disarm her by roughly swapping her wand away.

Louise had realized that without her familiar to protect her while she cast her void spells she was immensely vulnerable. Siesta did try to gain her some time so she could recover her wand but the maid was no match against the summons and even with her focie back she had no opportunity to return fire. So she grabbed Siesta and started running.

Louise needed Saito.

It wasn't long before the wolves caught up ro them and closed any retreats, the women appeared once again and mocked Louise.

Louise needed a man capable of fighting against a ten thousand men army just to save her and preserve her honor, a man that thought of the well being of others before his own and would protect her with all his might and even sacrifice himself for her.

She needed her Gandalfr.

So she called on him.

More precisely she did the familiar summoning once again. To her surprise the women just stood there, observing her do so like it was a spectacle. When she was done casting the ground shook, the sky was alit by lightning Coming from no where and a women appeared in a maelstrom of blue light particles.

She was the same size as Louise, had long and straight dark hair that fell to her smooth hips, a beautiful and noble face and eyes so dark you felt like loosing yourself in them. From behind her two pairs of shining translucent purple wings were stuck between her shoulder plates.

She was dressed weirdly too. She was wearing only black trousers which was strange for a women but Louise decided that, considering her wings, it must be more prudent and that she must be from another world therefore another culture like Saito. She had on a form fitting black tunic who revealed her lack of curves and smooth stomach and a mantle made of some scaly fabric, also black, with silver rims and buttons. Her outfit was completed by strange black boots that went mid legs, fingerless gloves made of a very high quality cloth and a belt that went across her torso and back in a double cross.

On the belt in the front hips were a number of vials filled with different colored liquids, long picks whose purpose she did not know, a pouch whom she assumed contained his money and two objects she did not identify on each side. One was similar to a hand held musket but with a squared out shape, all black and made of a foreign matter and the other was a long with tube with a button.

On her torso the belt held little cylinders of metal no bigger than half of a little finger, from her back, probably attached to the belt, two sword hilts stuck out above her shoulders. One black, one golden.

Louise felt her heart fall when she realized she had not summoned Saito, then panic took her when she noticed the ears of an elf pointing from under the ebony silky hair of the girl. She watched with apprehension as the stranger looked at her, assessing her, then turned to Siesta. Noticing the frying pan held defensively she tensed and brought her hand to her black hilted sword, seeming startled to find it there in the first place. When she saw the dark wolves a scowl made its way on her face and she lurched at the first one.

She was so fast, so nimble, that the summon was incapable from responding in kind and its head went flying high before its body disintegrated in fumes. The girl froze as she saw this but when the rest of the summons thrusted at her she rapidly came back to her senses and dispatched them with frightening ease. It was as if the sword with the crystal blue glowing blade was a part of her, like it weighted nothing and was an extension of her body.

When the last wolf was gone the women who had attacked Louise let out an evil laugh and vanished in a swirl of shadows. Her blade still drawn but pointed down the winged girl had turned to Louise and said something in a melodious voice. Her own sound seemed to startle her as he had a surprised expression and brought her empty hand to her throat. Louise on the other hand froze as she her her talk. She did not know the language she spoke but had no trouble recognizing it: it was the same one Saito had spoken before she had used the spell to try and make him silent but turned out had taught him the Halkeginian language.

As Louise reflected on the fact that this strange girl could come from the same place as Saito Siesta had joined Louise and was shaking in fear, still holding her frying pan but this time towards the winged elf girl. Louise was upset to see a glint of wonder and admiration hidden behind Siesta's fear as the maid looked at the newly summoned familiar more closely while she was pawning herself as if discovering her body's proportions for the first time. She was hopping from leg to leg, flexing her hand, looking at her clothes and equipment including her swords with a glint of recognition and -was it fondness towards her sword?

Louise snorted in smug satisfaction as she thought that the elf's curves were no better her hers and he noise attracted the girl's attention and she stopped moving to put her eyes on the young noble mage and maid before once again speaking. She was interrupted by a running and half hyterical Saito who was himself followed by a deadly concentrated Agnes. When the musketeer saw the elf she pulled out her hand held musket and trained it to the girl.

Louise juste had the time to warn the Royal Guard and Envoy not to do so before the elf girl blured from her position to reapeare a breath away from Agnes, her black blade pressed under her throat. She said something and Saito, who unsurprisely understood, put Delflingr on the floor and stood back his hands in the air. He too started talking in the strange language.

"What is she saying?" asked Agnes while moving as little as possible and ignoring the girl whose attention went back on her with a pensive face.

"She wants to know where she is and who we are." answered her Saito.

"You understand her?" Siesta said surprised.

"She talks Japanese, my home language."

The girl said something and Saito answered it. He started talking longly with the girl and Louise was sometimes able to recognize words like Halkegenia, Tristain, Albion and the names of each of them. The girl had then said one word 'Kirito' before letting Agnes go and putting her sword back in its scabbard.

"Her name is Kirito, which by the way is a guy's name in my world. She seems to understands that she is in Tristain. I don't think she is from around here and my world does not have winged people either. She mist be from somewhere else..." he then turned to his previous master and potential love interest. "How did you meet her anyway?"

"Louise summoned her!" said Siesta excitedly.

"What do you mean summoned?" asked Agnes while keeping her eyes on Kirito.

"She called for another familiar, didn't she?"

Saito's voice was so filled with pain and apprehension that all became silent, even the new comer could sense his state of upheaval. As sole answer to his question Louise turned around to hide her tears and started walking back to the carriage. She did not have the emotional strength to have this conversation.

The fleeting thought that she had not yet bonded her new familiar to her made her hesitate for a split second, but then she remembered that she did not wish for the elf as her familiar. The one she wanted, needed, was Saito. It did not matter that the elf was visibly faster and stronger than him even while he had the Gandalfr runes or that she most probably had magic to boot. She would not finish the contract with the elf. She wanted Saito and no one else.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirigaya Kazuto was lost.

Not ten minutes ago he was about to connect to a brand new computer system to experiment a brand new sort of virtual reality. His boss and somewhat friend had told him that the new reality would appear nearly totally real and he had to admit it did. The sounds of the night, the smell of the forest, the sight of the stars in the sky... Especially the two moons.

Even more confusing was his current appearance and attire. He had the wings and ears from Alfheim Online, the face and physique of Gun Gale Online and from the way he felt his body and the world around him the senses and stats from Sword Art Online. Maybe this new reality made the avatar based on ones mental image of themselves... No, that was not it otherwise he would have the same appearance as in SAO, he was sure of it. It was more like it had taken the best in all his avatars to make a mesh of it.

In front of him was a young girl with pale pink colored hair pointing what appeared like a wand towards him and a women in a french maid attire threatening him with a frying pan. It was as if they were afraid of him even after he had said he was here in peace. Maybe they were afraid, after all he had just killed close to a dozen mob wolves without breaking a sweat, was holding a large sword and had displayed stats of a high tiers player. Even through he had been told that there would be no other 'player' beside him, seeing the girl in what appeared to be a school uniform of sorts holding a wand and their panicked yet determined expression made him think that she was a noob magician and that when it came to real life and death battles they had had a few.

He was about to talk to them again when two others came around running. One was a man with Japanese features and the common black hair of the eastern people in a run down jersey holding a long sword and the other was a no nonsense women with short clear blond hair and a leith body armed with an old styled gun.

He was not really surprised to see the gun, the sword or the wand after all if he had his own gun, laser sword, Elucidator and Excalibur, his black wivern cloak and the many other items from the different Dive Games he had played why wouldn't they have weapons of their own?

What bothered him was how all of them were trailed on him. Especially the blond women. She seemed to know what she was doing and it worried him a bit. He saw her put her finger on the flint gun's trigger and, before she could try to do anything against him he dashed behind her and pressed Elucidator against her neck. The other tensed at his actions and he had the neet impression they saw him as an enemy.

"Who are you and where am i?"

Kazuto saw that only the man seemed to understand him and placed his sword down, the rest followed his lead with confused expression and patience for the pink haired girl. It would limit his ability to gather information, especially when he realized that the others were speaking in a foreign language. Was it French?

Had then come a conversation with the boy where he learned he was on the continent of Halkegenia more locally the kingdom of Tristain, a week away from its capital. There were also the Kingdom of Romania and Galia, the Country of Germania and the flying island of Albion who was in the midst of a revolution.

The women he held hostage was called Agnes and was a Royal Guard and Envoy accompanying the pink girl, Louise, a noble and mage on a mission. The maid, Siesta, was juste a maid and the boy was the girl's body guard of sorts. He had been vague about it.

Kazuto concluded that the reality he had been sent to was one of magic with a medieval feudal based system of government. Or at list this region of the world was.

 _Another game..._ Thought Kazuto. In that case better make friends than enemies.

With that thought he released the women named Agnes and sheathed his Elucidator back.

"Kirito" he added as a means of introduction.

They all finally seemed to understand that he meant them no harm and relaxed. Except the Royal Guard. The group started talking among themselves and something Saito said made them all look at him or the Louise girl. The tension went unresolved when the pink haired girl left the clearing . She was soon followed by the other girls while the boy, downcast, turned to me.

"Are you aware of the reason you are here?"

"I might have an idea but i would prefer if you told me yourself."

"Very well: mages have to go through a summoning ceremony to call on a Familiar which will assist them throughout their life. Circumstances made me Louise's familiar. I died in my line of duty and was brought back, i therefore no longer am her familiar. She tried to summon me again but failed, instead you came about. That makes you her familiar."

Saito had talked quickly, not wanting to think of what it would mean for him to not be Louise's familiar anymore. Kazuto on his side now understood that he was to be tied for life to another being which was completely against the easy going, carefree life style he enjoyed so much. If he had to work for this noble girl he without a doubt would no longer have time to watch clouds drift by or nap under the sun.

So, there was only one answer for this situation.

"I refuse."

"What do you mean you refuse?!" asked Saito startled.

"As i said: i refuse. I will not be her familiar." clarified Kazuto thinking the boy daft.

"You can't do that! She summoned you, the contract is sealed! You are her familiar!"

"I signed nor sealed no contract. I am not her familiar." insisted the winged Elf with conviction.

To cut short the conversation he looked at his back and willed his wings to activate. The sensation between his shoulders as the wings started vibrating told him that he was using his muscles not his magic to fly, that meant his time in the air was limited by his endurance and strength rather than magic which he had only small amount off.

Pushing off with his legs he rose in the sky and did a 360 degree look around. Nothing but forest in the immediate, then there was a large city with a castle some distance away and a mountain rage further away. He gathered that this must be Tristain's capital and wondered if he should go there.

Then he remembered the frightened expressions of the kids and the Royal Guards. Maybe it was not the best thing to do. Kazuto decided that for now he would stick with the noble girl and her escort.

He flew in the direction they had gone to and found a carriage pulled by horse on a dirt road. Carefully he lowered himself on the ground and walked up to the driver's bench where he sat next to the more than non pleased blond women. Kazuto gave her his nicest smile to try and relax things between them but she juste turned her head away with a ' _tch_!'.

 _'How Rude!'_

Saito arrived soon and after a chat between him and the blond woman -Agnes, he recalled- went in the carriage before it started moving on the road. As they travelled on the uneven path Kazuto tried a few things such as opening the menus with hand gesture, oral speech or just thoughts but none of it worked.

Without the menus he had no access to his inventory of character intel which meant no stat distribution or skill tree. Moreover Kazuto had still to see an HUD display or any proof that a system had been put in place to assist him in his stay. In fact he ore and more believed that the creators of this virtual reality had tried to make it as real life as possible. That would explain the unconfortable seat he was on or the incredible feel of the wind in his hair...

At some point they arrived to a small cabin in the woods were Saito went in and the rest followed. Kazuto had tried to go in too but Agnes had given him a dark look before closing the door on his face. Stuck outside, a bit pissed off Kazuto decided to spend his extra energy one something useful.

During his fight with the wolves he had determined that his stats were still present and affecting his current avatar but he had not had the need to use a sword skill therefore he did not have the opportunity to make sure he could use them. Pulling out Elucidator Kazuto took the Slice stance and waited. When the sword's blade began to shine blue he knew he still had all of his sword skills including the Double Swords ones.

More importantly he felt energy flow through him from his belly to his whole body. Pulling on it he thought of another one of his tricks, the Tracking Skill, and the energy went to his eyes. He started picking up details on the floor: foot prints, broken twigs and leaves that were out of space. Pulling out a throwing pick he targeted a knot in a close by tree and used the combat skill Throw to stab it from afar. The pick went straight through the air while glowing purple and deep into the trunk with a thunk. Kazuto, mindful that he only had a dozen picks went to retrieve it just in time for the others to come out of the cabin.

With them was another girl. No, considering her allure she was definitely a women. More interestingly was that she too had pointed ears. But no wings. She stared at him for a long time and he waved his hand at her to be friendly but she was too embarrassed and looked away. The girls all went into the carriage while Saito took place next to me at the riding bench.

"So, i take it Agnes-san doesn't like me very much?" i said.

"She is wary of you. We do not know who you are and wee you came from or what your intentions are. Especially when you refused to become Louise's familiar..."

"I will not become anyone's servant." Cut Kazuto harshly. "Anyway, what's the story with the new girl?"

"Tiffania? She is the one who resurrected me, since her magic is so unique the Princess is afraid some people might want to steal it from her or threaten or trick her into parting with it. We are bringing her to safety."

"I see, that is why you have a Royal Guard with you. It was a mission given by a Princess. You must be someone to be in touch with such an important person..."

"Like I said, i am -was Louise's familiar. As such i had to do a few things that got me noticed."

"What kind of things?" asked Kazuto genuinely curious as to what a familiar's duties were.

"It's a long story..."

"We have time i believe."

"Very well, it all started like a normal day. I was on my way back home from playing around when this green portal showed up..."

And for the rest of the way Kazuto learned of how Saito had become Louise's familiar, the truth about Louise's abilities, him being the Gandalfr and what both things entailed, his meeting with Siesta, the others students from the Academy, the war with La Reconquista and the battle against the invading army at Tarbes, his sacrifice and unexpected resurrection.

From what he had said Kazuto understood that he had just stepped in the middle of a maelstrom of politics and from what he kept quiet he deducted that Saito was more than just Louise's Familiar.

"You know, since you have nowhere to go you should stick with us..." said Saito hesitantly.

"Isn't that what i am doing?"

"Right..."

"People are gonna ask questions through. Especially since i seem the only one with wings." added Kazuto as an after thought.

"Oh, that's easy, just tell them you're from another world! That's my case so no one will be surprised."

"What world are you from?"

"The Earth, Japan most precisely."

Kazuto froze as he heard Saito. Was it possible?! Did the creator of the reality include knowledge of the earth? Or was it something else, something that made Kazuto dread to his very core? After questioning Saito for more than an hour Kazuto was forced to admit that the probability this was a game was dwindling by the second with every word the ex-familiar spoke.

 **"Fine! I believe you!"**

He had shouted out of the blue when Saito had started telling them of his video games. Saito had been startled and the faint conversation that they could hear from the carriage stopped. Even the horse and birds were spooked. He took a breath in to calm down and said

"I will admit that i might have travelled to another world and not a a virtual reality..."

"Virtual reality?" asked Saito lost.

"...but, i will never admit to not going back! I have friends, family and Asuna waiting for me! I cannot let her down!"

"Okayyy..." Attempted Saito."Tell me when you manage to do that. In the mean time the sun is setting. Gotta prepare camp."

As he had said they parked the carriage in a small clearing and Siesta took out two tents from its roof. Agnes and her then started setting them while Tiffania and Louise looked for wood. Kazuto chose to go with them in case wolves showed up once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Louise did not know what to think.

So many things had been happening lately that she had trouble coping with them. Her jumbling thoughts kept taking her back to the small wedding ceremony in Tarbes where Saito had accepted to marry her in an non official ceremony between the two of them one moment only to go off to face a ten thousand man army and sacrifice himself for her and her damned honor.

The moment she had woken and realised what had happened was forever etched into her memory and the days that had followed his death had been filled with solitude, regrets and self torments as to what she had subjected him to. She had come to realize exactly how much the earthling had become part of her life and essential to her happiness.

His return, as unexpected and joyful as it was, was tarnished by the threat of the upcoming invasion by the Reconquista Force's and the discovery of an elf, one of the most magically powerfull being, living so close to the capital. The mission of getting in touch with said elf and the gradual disappearance of Saito's familiar runes had finished sending the little girl tumbling.

Louise was now standing in the middle of a forest next to said elf and a second pointed eared person whom she had no idea what she was. All because on their way there someone, another big breasted individual -those were definitely proving to be her bane-, had attacked her because she was a void mage -note the use of A instead of The-, an information that was supposed to be top secret, and she had made the desperate move of calling for a familiar. Again.

Said familiar was the winged elf sword-women that stood guard her hand on her black sword, half aware of her surrounding half lost in her thoughts, a few feet away from Louise and Tiffania. But she wasn't really Louise's familiar. No, Louise had been too shaken bt it not being Saito and calling on an Elf to seal the contract. And, anyway, there was no way she was going to kiss an elf even less since it was a fellow girl!

Louise looked at the winged beauty and slightly blushed before pacing back to the camp and building a conic dome with the dry wood. As she was looking for a flint to light a fire she heard the elf whisper lowly and strange script appear in the air around her extended finger. The runes flashed once and a black fire erupted from the tip of the finger, no bigger than a candle light.

The whole camp watched as the black-fire-magic-wielding-winged-elf-sword-women lowered her hand into the wood and the magical fire spread to it, bathing the camp in an aery light.

Silence ruled the gathering as they watched the fire go from black to blue then normal red and turn into a norman camp fire until the sword women started talking in her strange language.

"Sh-she says that she will follow Louise and act like her familiar until she finds a way back to her world." translated a surprised Saito. "But she wont seal the contract."

"Why?" Demanded Agnes with suspicion of betrayal and treachery.

Saito passed the question and the elf Kirito looked a Louise with intensity in her eyes.

"She would rather die that be enslaved..." Saito's face contorted in thoughts and after an hesitation he added "and she doesn't believe that Louise is ready for another familiar."

Louise watched the winged elf and was answered in kind, her black eyes pouring deep into her soul.

Maybe her new 'familiar' was right, maybe she wasn't ready for someone else than Saito to be her right hand man and have her back. What would Saito do now? He had missed the occasion to go back to his home. Would he leave her? Where would he go? Maybe continue working for the Princess? They would see each other this way at least.

The only advantage, she thought with irony, was that she wouldn't need to look up at her familiar anymore since this Kirito was the same height as her.

Across the fire Saito was tormented by similar thoughts, wondering when his former 'mistress' would throw him away and what he should do from there on. He could at least comfort himself that he was still needed to translate between the familiar and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

They had arrived at a large medieval city. Saito had introduced it to him as Tristania, the capital of Tristain Kingdom and where the Royal Palace was. It was just after lunch, the taverns and restaurants were cleaning tables and closing down, the people sluggishly walking back to work and the guards fresh. Even with that their carriage crossed the capital with no problem, Agnes presence seemed to be sufficient to guaranty access all the way to the palace. Kirito wondered exactly how influent and high ranked she was.

Since they had left the security and discretion of the wagon Kirito's Wings and Tiffania's burst had attracted many looks from the servants and guards. The palace corridors too still smelled of food and Kirito's stomach growled more than once getting him scandalized looks from Louise and giggles from the elf. Finally they arrived to a long and large throne room decorated in gold and blue tapestries and column. It was ostentatious but Kirito saw that the decorations were hiding small alcoves that housed highly trained and armed guards. Each of them aware that Kirito saw them and ready to battle.

Sitting on the smallest of three thrones was a young woman, no older than himself, dressed in a light blue gown and a purple cape. Assuming this was the princess of the kingdom Kirito was not surprised when all three of his travel companions kneeled to her and Tiffania, after a moment of hesitation, followed suit. Kirito did not owe allegiance to the royalty of this world, and even if he did he certainly would not kneel down in front of anyone.

As a way to show he was friendly but not under Tristanian's rule he simply curtsied by bowing his head and joining his hands in a fist-cup gesture. Kirito sensed several of the guards shift and knew his actions had been understood. Still, he wondered why they were now directing ire towards him in such an obvious and open way.

The princess started talking and Saito traduced in whispers. According to Saito this girl was Princess Henrietta, next in line for Tristain's Throne, she had sent Agnes, Louise and Saito to locate and bring Tiffania to her as people with healing magic, even more resurection magic, were precious. Kirito, knowing that healers would have been priceless in Aincrad, could not agree more with her and approuved her choice.

Henrietta proceeded by hearing Agnes report while eyeing me with curiosity then went on re-knighting Saito, which consisted in putting a cape on his shoulders and saying a few words. Apparently Saito's worth was enough to enter her services even without his runes. The princess wanted him to be her personal knight but after a vehement refusal from Louise where the little girl forgot all decorum and Kirito was forced to remind Saito to translate, it was decided that Saito was to be Louise's bodyguard.

After that small shouting match between pubescent girls, Princess Henrietta got her composure back warned Saito and Louise to be warry of their status as Void Mage being leacked, a warning that was extended to me as i was now Louise's official familiar. Then the princess welcomed Tiffania even as she revealed the elf was a distant relative of hers gotten out of wedlock and commanded Louise for another accomplished mission.

Then came Kirito's turn.

"She wants to know what you plan on doing." Translated Saito.

"I had time to think about it and have decided that, as i am lost in another world my first priority is to secure lodging and food. To that end i have accepted to act as Louise-san's Familiar. Now i wish to find a way back home."

Saito traduced, the princess nodded and spoke once more.

"She doesn't know where 'home' is but will provide you with anything you need to do so. She also asks for your qualifications as Louise's Familliar."

"I can read, write and calculate; through not in their language. I am also well versed in the use of the sword to the point that i was a well known warrior back home and am capable enough with a gun."

"What about your magic?" Added Saito

"Ah, yes." Kirito thought, remembering the foreign knowledge that was coursing into him each time he thought of it. "I can produce black fire balls of varying size and intensity, melt in shadows at night, produce a blinding light or in the contrary plunge my opponents in darkness and physically transform into monstrous beings that i have once slain so long as it was dealt with mostly by myself."

Saito was so shocked by what he was hearing that Kirito had to nudge him before he translated. Just like with Saito the room grew silent with shock. It was Louise who broke it, pointing her finger at him with accusations in her voice. Henrietta-hime calmed her down while Kirito turned to Saito for an explanation.

"She thinks you're lying"

"Why?"

"Elves can't do what you say you can."

"Well that does't prove anything."

"How so?"

"I'm not an elf!"

His outburst attracted the attention of the princess and Louise and both turned to Saito for explanation. Saito diligently did so and soon Kirito was explaining he was a Springan, one of the nine races of Faeries that inhabited Alfheim and wedged war to get access to the top of the World Tree to ascend to a higher race. Kirito had chosen to give Alfheim online's background rather than his real one from real life and Aincrad as he did not think their medieval culture would understand the concept of virtual reality and video games. Maybe Saito would as he was from earth but just one person over the thousands that inhabited this world was too little. At least they would understand this setting as it was also a magical medieval one close to their own.

Once Saito was done traducing the princess wished him a good luck in his attempt to find a way home and announced that Siesta, the maid, was now Kirito's personal servant. This made Louise blow another fuse and siesta smile a cheshire smile at Saito who had a bad feeling.

This quite comical scene was interrupted by a crystalline laugh and all turned to the source of the laugh to see Kirito holding his hand to hide a smile.

"My apologies, i couldn't resist. It is just that your all so youthful. Plus you remind me of myself some time ago."

"How so?" Asked Saito as he was the only one that understood him.

"I was once the center of the attentions of many girls too, through contrary to you, i had no trouble showing which in love with all my heart."

Saito became completely red faced and Kirito, assuming that he was embarrassed to have been seen through, carried on without realizing that Saito thought him a girl and therefore that he had just admitted being attracted to the same sex.

"I became good friends with them and married the one i loved, living happily ever after with her until i got sucked into another world entirely."

"I am sorry..." Said Saito

"Do not be. You are lot the one who summoned me nor are you the one choosing to match me to Louise."

Saito wanted to defend his crush but was interrupted by none other than Louise who had heard her name and wanted to understand what they were talking about. Once she managed to get Saito to spill she, siesta and Princess Henrietta became red faced.

..0.

It took them an afternoon to travel from the capital to Tristain's Academy of Magic in a carriage. Their arrival to the academy did not go unnoticed and soon a large crowd of first years and second years students came to welcome them. Kirito, too nervous to be under the intense glare of the male students took flight and landed on top of the roof of the highest tower and stayed there until the crowd dispersed.

In the mean time Tiffania was introduced as a new student. She was hiding her ears under a hat as to not frighten people, she too received glare from the male portion of the student body although those were directed a little under her face at her pronounced bust.

Many people were attempting to get the attention of Chevalier Saito de Hiraga while others were tirelessly questioning Louise, and even Siesta that they usually ignored, about the flying beauty that came with them. Louise, as impatient as always, nearly blasted them away with magic and the crowd dispersed. Siesta went to unpack their traveling gear while Saito, Louise and Tiffania went to see the Headmaster to explain the Princess' decisions and then show Tffania her new rooms.

At least that was what they had planned on until Kirito flew to them and hoarded the Headmaster's -drooling- attention along with Tiffania's impressive front. Louise had to once again snap to get him back on the topic at hand. The arrival of the both of them went well, at dinner Oswald the Old did an announcement that Kirito was from another world which explained her wings and pointed ears -a fact that ensued much whispers both because of the news that her ears were pointed and because Louise's familiar was from another world again.

After that Kirito discovered her new lodgings, a large room just under the roof top of the dormitory tower that he could access by a window and a door with a water bassin to wash and a large bed, a dresser, small table and chair, then he accompanied Louise to the dinning hall where he stood guard behind her, not paying attention to the looks and whispers pointed his way.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had started like all the others.

Kirito had stood guard while Louise ate breakfast and Saito had spent all this time training on his own in the courtyard. It had become habitual for Saito to do so. He had said once that now that he no longer held the power of Gandalf he needed to learn swordsmanship 'the old fashioned way'.

Louise had gotten used to Kirito's presence through she could do without the awed, frightened and amourashed looks the rest of the students sent her new 'familiar'. The petite mage was still shaken by the fact that Saito was no longer tied to her as her familiar but was relieved the Earth boy had not yet left. She had yet to aboard the subject of his future endeavor with him as she was fearing the prospect of his departure.

Agnes had stayed at the royal castle as was her duty but had sent a murderous look at Kirito that conveyed her defiance and suspicion of him. Kazuto had decided then and there that he would never go agains the gun-woman if he could avoid it. Through he suspected that he would need to considering how aggressive she had proven to be.

Then there was Tiffania.

If the students looked at Kirito with awe and fear and most of the male populace had developed a crush on him as they still believed him a girl, the male students looked at Tiffania with lust, focusing more on her breasts than her face, objectifying her without paying attention at how hurtful their attitude was. The female student body did not help as their jealousy towards Tiffania's figure had led them to spread nasty rumors and whisper in Tiffania's wake just loud enough for the elf to hear.

It had made Tiffania's integration near impossible and led her to isolate herself or stay with Louise, Saito and Kirito and their friends, namely Kirche, Tabitha and Guishe who was acting like a don Juan with the young elfe. All of this made Tiffania both saddened by the rejection and attittude of the school and happy as she had finally made friends that accepted her even through she was an elf.

Deluded in the thought that more would accept her for who she was Tiffania had revealed her Elven nature by taking off her large hat in front of her class. It had caused chaos and fear but also disgust and fury and soon the defenseless elf was tied and heavily guarded by the knights of a politically important first year named Beatrice which had always been envious of the attention the boy had for Tiffania.

Beatrice then used her authority in the church to condemn Tiffania to an Inquisition. In other words the naive girl was to be boiled alive. If she was to survive then she was guilty and would be executed, if she died then she had been innocent and her soul had obtained peace.

The method of trial had appalled Kazuto who had immediately been reminded of the witch trial in the middle age Easter history. It was a fraud and a spectacle that he could not condone. So, as Beatrice read Tiffania's trial charges Kazuto had recited a spell.

A very long and powerful spell.

After two minutes no less of chanting bright purple Runes appeared on every inch of his skin and suddenly, in a puff of smoke, stood a five meter tall blue furred Chimera with a snake tail and the head of a bull. The great explosion and wave of magic that accompanied the transformation caught the attention of the entire school but more importantly of the mob that was relishing in Tiffania's fate. Panic spread and the student fled while the knights, fully armored and wielding large straight swords, courageously charged at Kirito.

Kirito had been in the process of thoroughly teaching the knights a lesson when Louise's middle sister had intervened and revealed that Tiffania was under the protection of the Queen therefore making any attempt to boil the half elf alive null. To make sure that no one ever tried anything against her the Queen had also reminded Beatrice that, as she was in Tristain instead of Romania where her family's power was based she had no authority to proceed with the trial to start with. It had shut the contenders up and dealt with the problem efficiently.

Unfortunately people were now looking at Kirito with fright as they remembered his Blue Gleam Eye form and the destruction it brought. The only person it did not seem to bother was Maid Siesta whom Saito had presented to Kirito. The fact that all three of them had ties to Earth had bonded them somewhat and Kirito often regaled them with tails of his days at the family dojo, his forced stay in Aincrad or his various adventure in Alfeim and Gun Gale Online. He told them about his wife Asuna and his daughter Yui and of course his arm brothers Klein and Agil, his personal Blacksmith and his tamer friend.

It had horrified the two of them when they understood that he had been separated from his family and friends, Saito had even made to talk to Louise about it and the girl had promised him not to keep him from them and to search for a solution.

"I will find a way for you to go back to your loved one." she had said with fire in her eyes.

A fire that extinguished as soon as Saito had declared a month after their arrival at the Academy that he owed a life debt towards Tiffania and would now act as her bodyguard to repay it. It hadn't really surprised Kirito as the boy had come to him for advise on how to stay near Louise and the faery had given him this solution. No what had surprised him was the Japanese boy kowtowing to him while pleading to become his student in the use of swords.

"I need to become strong to protect." he had begged with his head down.

Knowing full well the need to ensure the safety of loved ones and family Kazuto had readily accepted.


End file.
